


Another way

by Garcia_Allen



Series: A Moment of Ways [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: After One-Night Stand, Awkwardness, During the 27 Years (IT), Fluff, M/M, POV Stanley Uris, Two Idiots LOVE Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: “Derry, Maine, Stanley Uris, do they mean anything to you?”He saw Richie’s eyes suddenly widen with an expression that changed from confusion to realization.“God, Stan,” He made a choking sound, and his face went red in an instant. “Holy shit Stanley! Stan the Man! My favorite bird boy! How could I forget about you?”He paused for a moment as if just realizing, and added awkwardly. “We gotfuckinglaid.”“We can do it again if you want,” Stan said. “Works for me.”
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: A Moment of Ways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202342
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Another way

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a short alternative ending of “A moment”, which about “what would have happened if Stan had stopped Richie the next morning and not let him go”. You have to read that piece first, otherwise it won’t make any sense.

By the time Stan suddenly realized in half-sleep that the other half of the bed was empty, Richie was only three steps away from the door. He sobered up considerably in a flash, propping himself up and half sitting up. And the action of Richie bending down to put on his jeans with his back to him stopped instantly.

“Richie,” He called out the other’s name softly, with restraint in his tone. He didn’t know for a moment what to make of this silent rejection, and he didn’t know how much Richie had remembered, but one thing was for sure, he couldn’t let the other go, he had to talk to him.

Richie turned around with his jeans up, both his hair and clothes in disarray. There was also a conspicuous hickey on the right side of his neck. He wanted to appear less awkward, and to be honest he was actually doing quite well, but Stan knew him too well and could see his inner anxiety at a glance.

“Ugh, I was drunk.” He scratched his hair.

“No, you were not,” Stan felt like he was even going to laugh for a little, as Richie is rarely so dumbfounded; he always had something to say, bigger reasons to give. “At least not when it comes to sleeping with me.”

Richie froze for a second, as if no one had ever contradicted him so bluntly, but then quickly responding. “Okay, last night was great, but now it’s really late and I have to go, bye, have a good day.”

He still looked at Stan like he was a stranger, and at least as far as he knew, Richie couldn’t do such a perfect disguise.

“You haven’t remembered,” He confirmed his suspicions.

Richie, standing by the door, looked confused and repeated subconsciously. “Remember…what?”

“ _Derry, Maine, Stanley Uris_ , do they mean anything to you?”

He saw Richie’s eyes suddenly widen with an expression that changed from confusion to realization.

“God, Stan,” He made a choking sound, and his face went red in an instant. “Holy shit Stanley! Stan the Man! My favorite bird boy! How could I forget about you?”

He paused for a moment as if just realizing, and added awkwardly. “We got _fucking_ laid.”

“We can do it again if you want,” Stan said. “Works for me.”

He was sure this was definitely not the answer Richie had imagined, since it elicited a violent cough from the other.

“I like you not just because of your dick,” Richie subconsciously retorted, but then stiffened momentarily when he realized what he was saying. He hung his head and refused to meet Stan’s eyes, with another quick addition. “No offense to your dick though.”

From this angle, Stan could see the redness of his ears.

“What does this _like_ mean? Like _like_ , in a romantic way?” He asked, feeling his heartbeat suddenly quicken.

Richie raised his head, stared at him, opened his mouth speechlessly, and finally broke down and admitted it.

“ _Fine_ , Yes! Do you feel satisfied now and stop torturing me!” Then quickly began to change the subject. “I can’t believe you remember. How did this could actually happen? What’s happening to us?”

“I didn’t think about it until last night either. Not at the pub, though. You’ll get there. I think it’s because I didn't forget as much as you did, and I was the most scared.”

He paused for a moment, eyeing the look on Richie’s face, sighed, and finally added.

“I have had a crush on you _since I was 15_.”

Richie froze and gave an expression that was somewhere between tears and laughter before eventually saying something in a hoarse voice.

“We missed each other for a goddamn _decade_.”

Stan let out a soft laugh.

“Now you can continue to stand there like a fucking stick of wood, or you can choose to come over and kiss me.”

Richie jumped on the bed almost as soon as the very next moment.

Different from last night, the kiss was soft and cherished, without eagerness, only full of emotion and determination. It was a kiss that he had been longing for years. It was something that he kept dreaming about in his sleep when he was still a kid.

It made him feel warm from the inside.

“Come with me,” Once the kiss was over, the other said quietly, still gasping for his breath. He came up with a sudden idea, “You can be my tour assistant, I really need one. As long as the two of us are together, we’ll never forget again.”

“Is this a proposal?” Stan raised one of his eyebrows.

“No,” Richie chuckled. “Cause I haven’t got a ring.”

He pretended to think for a while.

“I have a regular job, I’m still paying my mortgage, and I love the birds of Atlanta,” He paused for a short period of time, looking at Richie’s slowly disappointed face, and then added. “But _fuck_ all that, I would like to go with you. I can be an accountant anywhere.”

He smiled, accepting a complaint from Richie and another kiss.

So long as _they_ were together, there was nothing in the world to fear.

**_END_ **


End file.
